Exercise is a task that people should endure on a regular basis. With people's busy schedules, any simplification to the exercise routines aids helps entice people to exercise.
Resistance exercise bands provide a user the ability to exercise using a resistive load (force) without the requirement of heavy weights. Resistance exercise bands are typically stretched between two points to simulate dead weights' resistance. They are used across the complete spectrum of exercises to provide resistance while doing curls, bench pressing, butterfly's, leg presses and many other exercises. One such advantage of resistance bands would be for a person who travels. Another such advantage of resistance bands would be the cost and weight of an exercise machine when compared to those utilizing lead (or other) weights. Another such advantage is the cost effectiveness compared to a gym membership. Yet, another advantage is the convenience of resistance bands, wherein the user can exercise quickly, easily and wherever desired.
Currently available elastic resistance bands are tubular with a cylindrical cross section having a hollow center section. To provide a variety of resistive ranges, current elastic resistance bands have various cross sections with varying outer diameters, wall thickness, and inner diameters coupled with different rubber durameters.
Typical elastic resistance bands generate a non-linear resistive force whose unit force/distance changes dramatically as the band is elongated. The resulting force distance curve provides regions where the net work and feel of the resistance differs dramatically from exercising with free weights.
What is desired is a means for providing a user the ability to replicate the feel and net workout from exercising with free weights, while using resistance exercise bands.